<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twitterfic 19 - Clyde Logan x Reader by LadyFiasco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619465">Twitterfic 19 - Clyde Logan x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco'>LadyFiasco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB reader - Freeform, DFAB reader, F/M, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate use of the stump, Lube, Residual limb, Smut, Stump Humping, Vaginal Fisting, lots of lube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing smut for Twitter!</p><p>Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase.</p><p>"Fisting but uh... with the stump. Stump humping, if you will"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twitterfic 19 - Clyde Logan x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>You and Clyde had been together for the better part of a year now. You were seeing him so often during the week, you'd practically moved into his place.</p><p>You grew closer the longer you knew each other, and he couldn't imagine his life without you now. He just wanted share everything with you. Familiar experiences, new experiences... Anything and everything.</p><p>You were both going through a very ~experimental~ phase in your relationship. Trying new food together, going to new places, trying new stuff in the bedroom... It was all very exciting. So when you came to him with a new idea, he was more than willing to indulge you.</p><p>He'd just come back from a shift at Duck Tape, and he found you laying on the bed waiting for him. Wearing nothing but one of his button-down shirts.</p><p>"Lookin' awful pretty there, darlin'," he says, smiling at you as he enters the bedroom.</p><p>"Thank you baby," you reply, rising up to your knees moving to the edge of the bed so he can lean down to kiss you.</p><p>"I'm gonna shower and I'll be right with ya, darlin'," Clyde says softly, pure adoration in his eyes. He still can't believe his luck; meeting you, falling for you... You made him so happy.</p><p>"I'll be right here waitin' for you baby," you say, as you lay back on the bed, stretching out your limbs and closing your eyes, a soft smile forming on your lips. Clyde looks you over once more before ambling off to the bathroom to clean up.</p><p>About 15 minutes pass, and you're still relaxing on the bed. Clyde returns to the bedroom, a towel wrapped round his waist, small drops of water falling from his hair down onto his broad chest. You lift your head up and watch as he moves about the room. Fuck. You'd do anything for this man.</p><p>He uses the towel on his hair briefly, before discarding it in the corner of the room. Then he makes his way to the bed, kneeling down next to you and slipping his hand underneath the open shirt you're wearing. Gently caressing your skin, his fingers dancing between your breasts, up over your collarbone, then gently resting on your cheek.</p><p>You hum. "So, babe... I was thinking we could try something new this evening..." you purr, your eyes glinting with desire.</p><p>"Oh yeah? What's that, sweetheart?" Clyde asks, he voice lilted with warmth and intrigue.</p><p>You grin. "Have you ever heard of... Um... Fisting?"</p><p>Apparently you catch him off guard, and he chokes briefly as he tries to swallow. "Huh, uh... Naw, what's that darlin'?"</p><p>You can't help but let out a little laugh at his reaction. "Sorry baby," you say with a smile, as you lean up and pat him on the back. "Well it's uh... Pretty much what it sounds like, babe. Putting your whole fist inside me."</p><p>He nearly chokes again, coughing instead this time. You both liked to experiment, of course, but he had no idea this was a thing people did. Still, once he got over the initial shock, he grinned softly. "Okay, darlin'. Fine by me."</p><p>You flashed him a toothy smile, and leaned up to kiss him before rolling to the bedside table. You opened up the drawer, and picked up a bottle of lube, laying it on the bed beside you.</p><p>You removed the shirt, and he seized the opportunity, assailing your chest with desperate kisses, tongue trailing over your soft skin. You moan and he gently leans you back, your head falling onto the pillow while he climbs on top of you.</p><p>"Mhm... I think the key is to go slow... Gotta build up to it, okay baby?" you say, and he nods in agreement. He reaches back with his hand, retrieving the bottle of lube, and flicks the cap open with his thumb. You were already wet by this point, but there was no doubt that lube was a good idea.</p><p>He puts the bottle in the crook of the elbow on his residual limb, tilting it slightly, and pours some lube into his hand.</p><p>You part your thighs, giving him easy access to your dripping core. He drops the bottle carefully to the side of you, before working the lube around his hand, coating his fingers.</p><p>He leans down, and slowly drags one finger along your folds, as his tongue begins to circle your clit. You gasp at the contact, pleasure sparking in your pussy. He gently works that finger in and out of you, followed by a second. You moan, reaching a hand down to his hair, grasping at it lightly.</p><p>The moans spilling from you are like music to his ears. He works in a third finger, and you already feel so full. Part of you reconsiders the idea, very briefly, before a fourth finger enters you... And you decide you can't get enough.</p><p>His tongue still working on your clit, waves of pleasure flowing through you, and he moans quietly when your grip on his hair gets a little tighter.</p><p>He pulls back, looking up to your face now. "How ya feelin' baby? You ready for the whole thing? he asks, his voice soft and caring.</p><p>"Mhm, yes baby, please..." is all you can muster, too wrapped up in bliss.</p><p>He quickly grabs some more lube, coating his whole hand, before easing back into you... So slowly, so gently, with so much care. His whole fist opening you up.</p><p>Your body is shaking. You never imagined feeling so full... It's an incredible experience. And Clyde is doing so well, being so gentle with you, you feel like anything could happen... And then you have an idea.</p><p>"Babe..." you moan, which draws his attention.</p><p>He stops moving inside of you. "You okay, darlin'? Does it hurt?" he asks, a little concerned now.</p><p>You're quick to reassure him. "No, no it's not that... I just... Had an idea," you say, looking down at him. That mischievous look in your eyes again.</p><p>He raises an eyebrow. "What's that, sweetheart?" he replies.</p><p>You start to blush. "I was thinking... Maybe... You could use your arm...?" your voice lilts into a question at the end.</p><p>Clyde seems a little stunned by that. But a grin quickly forms on his face as he considers it more. "Sure thing, darlin'," he says, quickly moving off you and grabbing the lube bottle again. Pouring the slick liquid onto his limb, coating it thoroughly, your pupils dilating at the sight.</p><p>He brings the limb towards you, gently rubbing it up and down your folds. Heat spreads through your body, excitement building.</p><p>Just as before, he gently starts to ease himself into you. The sensation is familiar, yet tantalisingly different. You moan as he opens you up wide again, his limb gently rocking in and out of you.</p><p>He returns his tongue to your clit, and your hips jerk uncontrollably.</p><p>You're so deliciously full, and the sensation on your clit tips you over the edge. You cum hard on him, cursing and crying his name as you do.</p><p>"Another new experience ticked off, baby..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave your thoughts below, and follow me on Twitter for more smutty musings &lt;3</p><p>https://twitter.com/LadyFiasco_x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>